An Arthurian Legend
by D-Money626
Summary: The Doctor, Martha & Rose visit the Middle Ages at height of King Arthur where people are mysteriously disappearing & a dragon has just been discovered. This is the third episode of a different Series Four. "It's like right out of a storybook!"
1. Searching For Peace

Martha Jones sat on her bed in her room on the TARDIS sighing loudly. Today had been one of the tougher days on the TARDIS and she had a million things on her mind. If she had wanted to catch any rest before her next adventure she would need to clear her head immediately.

It's funny, but she actually felt comfortable in the TARDIS for the first time not even just six hours ago. With Rose's addition she theorized that the questions would go away and she could focus on just enjoying her adventures. Oh, she wished that had turned out to be the case, but it was the farthest thing from the truth.

After witnessing seeing a man take his own life because his mind was in a war with the consciousness of a Dalek, nothing seems to make sense anymore. Martha felt like she did right after the year that never was after facing the Master. She thought that she could have avoided all this and moved on with her life back then. Martha stared at her half unpacked belongings as she realized that she could not follow through. She was young and would have only one opportunity to really run with the Doctor… and Rose she needs to start adding, in the TARDIS. With just a couple more adventures Martha could learn so much more and be more complete as an individual than she ever thought possible.

Sod her feelings. Yes, seeing those two together had reemphasized her romantic feelings for the Doctor, but leaving this situation would only hurt worse. If anything, a small part of her held out hope because those two were not getting on as famously as the Doctor had rammed down her throat during her early travels. Instead, she felt like an equal in the TARDIS rather than a third wheel and the thought was rather comforting.

The song and dance of those two was quite amusing. After they had walked in, the Doctor had chastised Rose by reminding her about her drinking at the unveiling of the Dalek-tampered car. It made no sense to Martha why it was even an issue because after all it was just one drink. In fact, he was being a rather nitpicky little git when it came to Rose more often than not. These little squabbles always played out the same way. Rose would deny the accusation's merits, the Doctor would emphasize his point, and then Rose would not fight him and leave frustrated. Clearly he was either genially upset at her or he was trying to distance himself. Either way whatever relationship, or lack there of that they had, was not working out. But, if the Doctor turned to Martha after rejecting Rose she'd stop him. Yes, she wanted that more than anything, but there was absolutely no way that she would be his sloppy seconds, and to do that in front of Rose would just be down right insulting.

Anyway, having thought all this out was rather making her tired. The pillow on her bed looked rather comfortable and her mind was becoming more at ease.

Martha laid down on the bed with a smile and let her dreams take her. When she woke up the next morning it would be time to live another adventure...


	2. Of Dragons and Knights

Inside a castle, a king of medieval Europe sat drinking from his gold goblet at a round table with several men all wearing the same crest on their clothes.

The king put his drink down to announce, "We have an adventure ahead of us, men; let us drink."

One of the aforementioned men asked, "My lord, what is it that we have in store for us?"

The king answered excitingly and proudly, "Something powerful, something strong, and something inhuman! I trust you lot with my life against such an adversary as I join you in battle against this foe!"

Another of the men raised his glass into the air as a formal toast to which the rest followed suit. "Hear ye! Hear ye! We shall defend our noble King Arthur's honor in this noble quest!"

All the men then proceeded to drink out of their goblets along with the king in companionship.

After they put down their drinks, the king got out of his chair and announced, "We proceed at noon tomorrow!"

The knights around him cheered and rose from their seats with him, following him out of the room.

They slept peacefully that night only to wake up early so they could take the day to prepare themselves in the attire of a knight. The metal was heavy and each knight alone required a couple assistants to suit them properly.

The knights gathered at noon as proclaimed to have done so by the king and were helped by assistants onto their horses.

Once everyone was ready, the king led the way, yelling, "Onward!" The knights echoed in unison as they all rode off into the countryside.

After a couple of hours of riding, they reached another castle, different to their own, and halted their progress. This castle did not appear to be defended as most other castles were in the area. The men noticed strangely that there was nobody guarding from the towers or barracks. This castle had not always been like this. The king was right, something inhuman was before them and they could not wait to defeat it!

Once again King Arthur led the charge, turning his horse around so his back was to the castle and his front to his men. "Up ahead our next opponent awaits. Let's not keep them waiting!" The king held back as his men yelled inaudibly in unison while charging the castle before them.

Suddenly, a huge roar was heard but it only hesitated them as they continued. There was a loud rumble making the ground shake somewhat as if something giant had awoken.

As if on cue, a large head lifted itself above the castle walls propelled by its long neck stopping everyone's progress in fear. The beast growled so loud it made a bear seem as threatening as a sheep. It truly chilled them to the bone as they stayed frozen not knowing if they should stay or they should go.

The beast appeared beyond angry and began to breathe fire from its mouth into the air. It then looked down at the knights dressed in almost immovable metal on their horses with disdain. King Arthur knew he had bitten way more off than he could chew here, so he promptly yelled, "Retreat!" Unfortunately, right after, the beast blew fire straight at a couple of the men, knocking them off their horses, stunned and frightened.

The king's eyes were huge in his skull as he, along with the rest of the men, took off in fear on their horses, galloping away. Just two beyond-frightened men, who struggled to get to their feet, had been left behind, knowing that their doom was going to be met.

Another loud rumble with shaking followed from within the castle's walls.

The beast propelled its head at one of the frightened knights and opened its mouth on him to his piercing screams…


	3. Storybook Living

The blue box known as the TARDIS materialized on a plain in between a forest and a medieval castle that was only a couple meters away. The Doctor poked his head out from behind the doors before walking out and motioning for his companions to do the same. Martha's eyes went wide in glee as she exclaimed, "Wow, it's like right out of a storybook!"

And it was. With all romantic problems aside, she was just enjoying this too much! Martha was still living her fairytale day after day and even though she didn't get the prince, she still was living happily ever after. Even though those two had been fighting over the littlest of things, Rose had made a wonderfull effect on the Doctor's mood. Martha had to admit that she was rather brilliant, although not half as brilliant as he had talked her up to be. Oh that bloke was definitely gaga for the blonde and Rose seemed to reciprocate that but she got the feeling that it was definetly unrequited love for both of them. Part of her thought that was rather hilarious and the other part of her felt deeply bad for them. Of course, she wasn't going to do anything about it unless their dance got beyond annoying, even if it had almost reached that point already a couple times since they were reunited.

Rose looked around with wonder, asking the Doctor, "Where are we?"

The Doctor pulled a blade of grass out of the ground before studying it. "I'd say, oh, about fifth century Glasgow. A rare treat indeed, given this is during the height of the reign of the great King Arthur."

Martha figured he was joking this time. "Wait, you're joking, right? I thought he was just a fairy tale."

The Doctor smiled widely wagging his finger at her. "Not this time, Martha Jones! Well… not the exact same King Arthur, mind you. See, that's what most people seem to think. Anything humans don't understand they make excuses for and try to say that it didn't exist, so in these times they became the fairy tales you know and love. There is in fact a King Arthur, that much I know, but as far as all the claims and stories about him – well, that may or may not be someone stretching the truth just a bit."

Rose couldn't stifle the giggle coming. "Sounds familiar."

The Doctor turned her direction shaking his head. "Nope, everything I say is true. No stretching any truths here."

"So, I'm supposed to believe that only did you meet Rembrandt but you helped him paint a picture of a saber-toothed ten foot cat?"

"Exactly! Everything I say is true."

Martha couldn't help giggling this time. "Doctor, I found the picture in the TARDIS. It was a white fluffy house cat."

"Oh, you lot aren't fun. What's so interesting about a stinking house cat? Not even remotely worth telling about. Besides… I hate cats."

Rose joked, "Now there's a story I can believe."

The Doctor had to change the subject and quick before something else got questioned. "Well, what are we just standing around here for? Great big fairy tale world with King Arthur included. Castles, fat kings, damsels, dragons, toads that need a princess to kiss them, knights, jousting!" The Doctor rubbed his hands together in anticipation before clapping loudly and walking forward. The women walked alongside him and both thought about grabbing his hand.

Upon approaching the castle they came to a closed bridge at two perpendicular angles over a moat running underneath. Right before it a guard was standing by the lever controlling it.

The guard eyed them warily. "Excuse me; you can't just come up here without informing us first! Whom might you three be?"

Rose nudged the Doctor and whisperingly laughed into his ear, "Psychic paper."

The Doctor smiled at that and then pulled out the special paper to introduce himself and his friends. "I'm sorry, sir, we have come to visit."

The guard replied, "My deepest of apologies, your highness!"

The Doctor answered, "Is King Arthur approachable tonight?"

"Not as of yet. He will indeed be returning shortly. We have a place you could stay for a few days, unless you have family you already have chosen to stay with."

"No, a room will do. Thank you for your time, sir."

The guard motioned to the gatekeeper to open the drawbridge. "Welcome to Glasgow, my lord!" The bridge was lowered, and the three time travelers walked forwards to enter the castle.

Along the inner-castle walls were roads lined were on both sides by huts and markets. Most of the townspeople seemed busy and ignored them. Peculiarly, one seemed to stare at them with a malicious glint in his eye which the Doctor seemed to particularly notice as odd. He filed it away as being paranoid on his part.

"So where's he at?" asked Rose.

While searching, the Doctor answered, "I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait here till he gets back. I feel like checking the place out anyway."

Just then, trumpets were sounded around them with one being not even a foot away from Martha, much to her disdain, and the sound of horses' hooves were heard coming close to the castle. The three of them turned around and watched as a procession of people upon horses came into the castle. This time everyone noticed the newcomers with all of them bowing to the ground. As they got off their horses the Doctor moved toward them and took out his psychic paper to show the king. He had to show rank to even approach him. "It's an honor to meet you, King Arthur, it's an honor!" he beamed.


	4. The Noble King Arthur

The king asked this Doctor who had thrust his hand forward, "Who might you be, who is so honored to meet me?"

The Doctor grinned proudly. "Sir Doctor at your service! We have heard such great things about you, and we wish to discover more."

"I've got a feeling about you. Come, see more of my castle anointed one. Are these two fine ladies yours?"

The Doctor grabbed his friends pushing them forward as he had introduced them. "Yes, ladies of my court. Dame's Rose Tyler and Martha Jones."

Rose and Martha both smiled in affirmation to the king and the four of them began to enter the inner castle towers. "Where do you all hail from?" the king enquired.

The Doctor answered, "We come from a far off land…the name of it is – well, it's inconsequential, but I do have a question for you. Is that… that Excalibur?" The Doctor eyed the sword attached to King Arthur's belt with a lot of wonder and excitement.

The king looked and smiled fondly at it. "My trusty companion. Never lost a battle after the day I found it."

The Doctor then noticed something prompting curiosity. "Another question- Why is their an awful lot of soot on your amour?"

The king raised his eyebrow in this Doctor's brashness and quickness of topic change before replying, "We encountered a large creature of sorts. A growling, fire breathing creature." The Doctor proceeded to show recognition and the king questioned it. "You know of this?"

"Well… I've only seen one briefly but I'm guessing it's called a dragon by you lot. A great big scary dragon." Rose and Martha shared his sentiments in anticipation much to the king's confusion.

"I've had a great many adventures but I have never come across the likes of a dragon, as you call it. I have a great deal to learn from you."

"No time for that, King Arthur! Dragons are hungry and we have to find a way to stop it before everyone becomes a meal. Another shrimp on the barby." Rose and Martha laughed rather loudly which made the Doctor stop briefly before asking, "Where'd you find this dragon?"

"There's a castle beyond the river. We had gone to learn what was out there after some civilians went missing."

The Doctor became rather serious then and there. "I'm so sorry that I can't save those that were lost, but what will save is your kingdom your kingliness."

The king was very taken aback by his words. "What makes you the one to save my kingdom from a thing I have never heard of?"

The Doctor took on a darker tone as he explained, "Think down deep King Arthur into your soul. Do you see that fear that drives you day to day? I make fear run when it sees me and I have the history to prove it." His smile was back as quick as it had retreated both chilling Martha and the king while Rose had acted rather indifferent to him.

The king was impressed but was not fully convinced, but he decided he had nothing to lose. "Are you a knight? If so we must fit you as such if you plan to fight this dragon. And Rose, Martha, we must find suitable clothes for you as well. We leave at noon tomorrow, so you must rest in a room my servant will set up for you, and be ready and suited by then." He then dismissed them by clapping his hands three times to which a male servant approached from another room to lead the three travelers to their room.

The servant ushered up a couple steps to a room in the tower with a window overlooking the south of the castle grounds, which contained a single large bed and a dresser. The servant announced, "Ladies, we have clothes for you on the next preceding floor," and then promptly left.

All three travelers stared at the bed in question and an air of uncomfortably passed between them. The Doctor started rubbing his neck but it was Martha who broke the silence with a sarcastic comment. "Are we even all going to fit on that?"

The Doctor laughed. "We'll make it work. But if anyone pushes me on the floor lets just say they'll find out what the untempered schism is."

Martha decided not to play with whatever he was threatening them with. "I'm gonna see what kinda clothes they've got. Rose, you coming?"

"Sure." They waved to the Doctor, who returned it and started to take his shoes off and lie down.

Once out of earshot Martha had finally had some alone time with Rose while scaling the stairs. It was time to address an issue that had been bothering ever since the Doctor had put on such a face when he told her that a friend of his named Rose used to travel with him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything."

"I've just got to ask; is there something going on with you and the Doctor, or are you just friends? I mean… not that it's any of my business, but I'm just curious."

Rose laughed. "So I guess I'm not the only one."

"That's ok, right?"

Having reached the top of the steps Rose took a moment before answering as they walked into the open doored room containing a large dresser apparently containing period clothes for them. "Martha I lost him and then I got him back. I still can't believe that I'm here… that I got this second chance, ya?" Both women went over to the wall during the conversation overlooking a opening to the outside. "It's like a fairytale." Rose motioned to Martha, signaling all the countryside around them. "And it was that time apart that really made me think about what I really wanted with my life."

Martha understood this and knew exactly what she was thinking and feeling. "Yeah."

"But I really don't know sometimes, Martha. I mean, I love him, but sometimes I just don't know if he can say those words back."

"Well… he did once." Rose was rather shocked at this. "But he was human then."

"He was what?"

"Very long story, we were hiding but he really wasn't himself."

Rose was not sure if she wanted to know what she meant about that so she walked over to the dresser they had come upstairs for. "I'm guessing the clothes for us are in here."

As Martha joined her, Rose opened the dresser that was so large that clothes were probably hung up in there. But suddenly Martha screamed and she turned just in time to see a couple men of some sort jump up behind them to push them into the wardrobe.

The men closed the doors and one of them pulled out a key to lock them in while the women inside screamed and pounded for help but as quickly as they struggled they fell silent.

Meanwhile the Doctor, who was lying on the bed waiting for them to return, heard their screams and jumped up out of the bed forgetting his shoes. He ran up the stairs with reckless abandon to find the door locked with what both relieved and scared him as a lock made of metal. If it was a lock of the times the wood would have not let him in so he slightly relived as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver to unlock it and barge in the door.

Inside his hearts broke as he caught two men carrying Rose and Martha, passed out from some sort of gas, out of a large open dresser. The men spotted him while carrying the two limp bodies and one of them quickly pulled out some sort of liquid spray aiming at the Doctor and shooting at him with it. Very quickly the Doctor's world went all black and he felt himself falling to the ground…


	5. A Doctor's Valiant Quest

The Doctor awoke hours later on the floor alone. He could not believe it that his two companions were now kidnapped, nowhere to be seen. Whatever he had in his power to do, he would make happen to make sure they were both safe and traveling with him once again. Those kidnappers had just signed their death warrants affecting him like this. He would make them pay, but where would he start?

The Doctor got up and remembered that the kidnappers had pulled Rose and Martha out of the dresser. Logically, it seemed the best place to start an investigation. As soon as he opened the doors, he sniffed rather loudly noticing a rather pungent scent.

With his head inside, he also began to notice what was causing the scent. At closer look, the dresser's insides were lined with a colorless material. Unfortunately, he didn't know what it was.

A thought hit him with him remembering one of the particular gifts of this incarnation. The Doctor put his finger to the material and then put it in his mouth, tasting. He muttered, "Oh, this is not a normal dresser indeed."

The Doctor had narrowed down his search, realizing that the special material which tasted like a mango mixed with a spider web could be the product of only one race. Unless it was actually a mango mixed with a spider web, but then again, this material was not made out of those two ingredients to begin with.

Excited that he'd solved it, he pulled his head out quickly up, but in the process banged it on the inside of the dresser. As soon as the Doctor pulled out his now sore head, he rubbed it with his hands and ran out into the hall. There he found a servant climbing the nearby stairs. The Doctor exclaimed as desperate as possible, "Go and summon the King! There's a terrible emergency afoot!"

Shortly later, the Doctor was sitting at the round table with the king and several of his knights, upset. He had absolutely no patience to go through this stupid protocol when his friends could be in some major danger. The Doctor would not be cordial about this, so before waiting for all knights to arrive, he yelled, "We must leave now! The Drake has them!"

Apparently King Arthur was not quite understanding the situation. "Why now? We leave at dawn, as I recall."

The Doctor continued, "It's got them…Rose and Martha; and if I don't get there soon… the dragon will feast!"

"Very well, we leave now. Doctor, we have a horse for you, but we must discuss who this Drake is before arriving." Noticing his immediacy, the king ran with the Doctor at a lot faster pace than what would be considered expedient.

While running to the horses, the Doctor explained the situation to him. "The Drake is a race whose existence is paired with a dragon coming from a land called Dairesema. I can't tell you everything now, 'cause they're in danger, and we need to get to that castle!"

They quickly mounted their horses with almost no armor despite the aired concerns of King Arthur to be properly mounted for battle. The Doctor simply noted, "You have Excalibur and I am very, very, very brilliant." The king figured this man was rather mad but still laughed in admiration at his confidence.

Once mounted and ready, they rode to the bridge, which was lowered. Just the king, Doctor and two other knights rode away in the direction of the river beyond the forest.

As they neared the same castle where King Arthur and his knights had been ambushed by what the Doctor had named a dragon, doubt began to creep into everyone's mind. In sharp contrast, the Doctor's face and expression never changed the entire ride. His expression said it all that no matter what he faced, there was nothing that could stop him.

As soon as they stopped in front of the castle, the dragon was ready for them, raising its head high above the castle. It breathed fire and burned a tree only a couple meters from them. The king and his men became very intimidated, remembering the lost lives of their fellow soldiers. Even King Arthur entertained the option of leaving to return, better prepared, at dawn the next day. The King turned to the Doctor. "We are not properly equipped to fight this beast, Doctor."

Instead of answering the king, he jumped off his horse and walked towards the castle in the most intimidating way. With a menacing tone, he yelled, "Your tactics don't work on me! I know who you are, and I demand you give me Rose and Martha now, or else you'll find out exactly who I am, and believe me, you'll wish you didn't!"

For the first time ever. the dragon stopped with an air of fear. Instead of attacking the Doctor which King Arthur expected, it stood still. Just as quickly, the door to the castle opened with a man walking outside of it to meet the Doctor face-to-face.

As this mysterious man made his way to the Doctor, he began to notice in his memory that this was the very same odd figure that had been spying on him with Rose and Martha back in King Arthur's castle. The Doctor was so thick! This man had been staring at them very shadily the whole time. He knew right there that this man had to be put into his place if he had any chance to see friends again. Very threateningly he yelled, "What have you done with them?"

The man quickly mock-shrugged and smiled innocently. "My pet needed a snack, and what a better snack than two very young fit girls? Of course they're all safe and sound now, but my pet grows hungry, Doctor, and one of them must be used." He took a second with an errant thought. "Maybe you can help me make the decision which to use first. Hmmm…"

"Who are you?" demanded the Doctor.

"I am Sir Johnson of the Drake. And you are Sir Doctor, you say? What are you, though? My men scanned you when we used our gas on you and found you not to be human. Tell me, and I'll let you see them."

"I'm a Time Lord, now the last of the Time Lords, and when I get done with you, you won't even be the last of the Drake!"

Sir Johnson became rather intrigued by him. The Time Lords were supposed to be dead, but here was one and if he had to be honest, he felt really bad about that. Of course he couldn't let the Doctor think that ever. "We'll see about that. But if you harm me or act foolishly, my pet gets to have an early dinner. Deal?" After the Doctor nodded Sir Johnson motioned for the Doctor to follow him into the castle. The king stayed with his men to stand their ground if necessary. After Sir Johnson, the Doctor, and Rose closed the door behind them he quietly crept to guard the door should things go wrong.

Johnson led the way into a dark dungeon experiencing very little light and down a couple flights of steps to its bottom. Down there, the only light experienced was from a few candles along the walls. Adorning the walls were a series of chains, but then the Doctor saw what he had not been prepared to see. With arms and legs chained to the wall, Rose and Martha were struggling to get free. He heard them call out, "Doctor," and it chilled his soul.

Johnson saw this but offered, "Tell you what, Time Lord. My pet must eat but I will return one to you. My gift." He smiled at the Doctor genuinely to express the absence of malicious intent.

The Doctor didn't know what to do and went through a thousand scenarios in his head.

Sir Johnson urged him on threateningly so he would choose quicker. "Which will it be, Doctor? Rose or Martha! Hurry…my pet grows hungry!"


	6. A Perplexing Choice

The Doctor was agonizing and had no idea what he was going to do about this situation. There was absolutley no alternative this time to get out of making the choice. Rose or Martha? He couldn't choose just one because he loved them both, but in different ways. As he agonized, he quickly wondered what they were thinking both chained to the wall, silent, and waiting for him to speak. Both had their eyes barring into him, but their eyes had conveyed different messages.

Martha's eyes were pleading for him to save her, but he also saw a resigned feeling that he would not no matter what she did. It made him feel really guilty that he had caused her to think that. The Doctor's eyes and thoughts transferred next to Rose, but they did not convey the same message. Of course, they asked for him to choose her, but with her he did not see the pleading he would have expected. Instead the Doctor saw an almost shocking confidence that she was going to get out of this with or without him. It chilled him how uninnocent she looked at that moment and how much their time apart had changed her. It was like looking into his own soul. What in the world was she thinking? What was she actually capable of? Before he knew it his answer had become vocal beyond his control and only after just a few seconds of being asked he breathed out, "Rose!"

Johnson looked rather amused at his expediency. "You said that pretty fast. She must mean more to you than even you think she does." He wouldn't admit it but he was was a sucker for love. Still he couldn't let the Doctor get the upper hand so Sir Johnson quipped, "Besides… my pet could use a little dark meat." He motioned for a black clothed meanacing assistant to emerge. The assistant did so from the shadows holding a device that the Doctor had noticed making the Time Lord freeze in fear. There was nothing he could do.

The assistant unhooked Rose from her chains rather unceramoniously as the Doctor stood and watched. She tried desperatley with all her effort to get to Martha and help her before the larger assistant pushed her to the Doctor. Rose prompty hugged him with all the emotion that was on her heart.

The Doctor mouthed to Martha's truly shocked face. "Don't worry, I'll save you. I'll save you…"

And there it was. The Doctor had been forced to chose between Martha and Rose, to save one and leave the other in danger, and the choice had been made loud and clear. Martha wasn't surprised, but at the same time her heart broke. There was no room for her in the TARDIS anymore and she wrongly thought that it could have been any way different. Sure, Martha knew it'd be uncomfortable seeing these two play their game, but her very future and safety had just been shown to her whether or not she got out of this. Why couldn't he save her too? That's what he always did. He may love Rose more romantically, but she never would have thought that her life would be dependent on that premise. That Sir Johnson had been enjoying this way too much so she warned him, "He'll stop you!"

Johnson walked up to her confidently and started straight into her eyes, not to be intimidated by this human. "Not if I stop him first. Your Doctor recognizes what my assistant is holding. If he does anything that I don't like than he'll release a gas that will kill you, Rose and him as well. Course it doesn't affect me, because it's what I naturally breathe!"

While Sir Johnson interrogated Martha, the Doctor had taken the opportunity to leave with Rose to think of a way to stop Johnson from feeding Martha to the dragon. He was powerless down there.

Rose could not believe what the Doctor had just done. She was so upset that she had heard nothing while they snuck out. He left Martha in danger down there! The thought alone made her look at her companion with the most disgust that she had probably ever felt for him. When they reached the top and opened and closed the door behind, the Doctor turned around nonchantly while the king began to say, "I see that things went…"

The king stopped when all of Rose's anger came out through pushing the Doctor as hard as she could away aggressively. The Doctor's eyes grew expansively in pure shock and confusion. What in the world? Rose immeadiately shared her feelings. "You sod! How could you? MARTHA is down there! And you're.. you're just gonna leave HER? When did YOU become so spineless?"

As she properly yelled at him, the Doctor looked into her eyes seeing how she saw him now. Rose looked like everything that she had ever believed in had just been revealed to her as a false truth. It broke him and there was no reason for it because she didn't understand. Unfortantly, she really had just insulted him and he was completley pissed off.

The Doctor walked back over to Rose aggressively and roughly grabbed her arms so she wouldn't try to hit him. As she tried to wiggle away from him unsuccessfully, he positioned his head so that he was staring straight into her eyes. "I would NEVER!" His response had scared her, but he wasn't done. "If I had done anything. Anything at all! We'd all be DEAD right now! Why don't you get it through your thick human skull that sometimes I have to make that choice. Sometimes I have to make that sacrifice that NOBODY else will. Martha may be in danger but she's still alive and WE can still save HER!"

All of Rose's anger was gone and was replaced with a deep sorrow. How could she have even thought that he didn't care? What could his plan even be though? It was all she could say outloud. "How?" She couldn't even get out that she was sorry.

The Doctor released her gently completley regretting with the action he had just taken on her. It was completley wrong of him, but the situation looked even more hopeless as he looked at her defeated. "I don't know."


	7. The Dragon's Final Standoff

King Arthur had watched the entire altercation between the Doctor and Rose, not sure if he should have stepped in or not. He finally chose to make his presence known cheeringly when both fell into a loud silence. "This does not look like the same Doctor and Rose that I met just hours ago. I don't know? Didn't even think that was in your vocabulary, Doctor."

The Doctor smiled at the king for the encouragement. "Just as effective as impossible, I guess..." Unfortunately, the Doctor was still unsettled and couldn't think straight from his action on Rose. He chose to do what came naturally to him and that was to think out loud. "The higher levels of carbon on the Drake's planet is poisonous to us just like the air on our planet is lethal to him. But, I'm missing something. How is he breathing?"

Rose was also still calming from that altercation, but she became curious. "Yeah? Shouldn't he be wearing some type of space helmet or something?"

The Doctor stood there talking to her like she was thick, "Space helmet? Why would he need a…" He stopped suddenly and became increasingly excited and just as excited for her. "Oh, it's the dragon! He has to feed the dragon!"

Rose copied the Doctor's earlier ludicrous response. "Dragon? Why is him having to feed the…" She stopped suddenly and then happily proclaimed, "They're linked, aren't they? The dragon and Johnson!"

The Doctor jumped in the air in full glee. "Right you are, Rose Tyler! Sir Johnson and the dragon are linked. That's his helmet! Their only living force is the other!"

King Arthur asked, "So then kill the dragon and we kill the protected Sir Johnson?" The Doctor nodded in agreement. "But how will we kill this dragon, let alone simply save Lady Martha from being eaten?"

The Doctor looked down at the waist of the King as the silver object of his attention seemingly sparkled in the sunlight.

The King reverently said, "Excalibur!"

The Doctor explained, "Legend has it that the man that holds it is promised immortality and certain destruction to his foes. You must save Martha, King Arthur!"

The king had just gained a ton of confidence and proclaimed to them, "I shall slay the dragon and save Martha!"

Rose exclaimed encouragingly, "Well, go do it then!"

King Arthur led the Doctor and Rose around the corner, but their eyes grew wide at what they saw. As they peered around the corner, they saw Sir Johnson holding Martha with one arm and with the other a dagger pointed at her throat to keep her moving with him. He called out to the dragon, "Dinner is served, my pet!" Martha was thrown rather unceremoniously away from him toward the creature.

The King knew now was the this was his time, but he was still scared. He quickly regarded the Doctor. "If I don't make it out alive, Sir Doctor, I wish for you to hold Excalibur, for I want to know it will be in good hands." The Doctor smiled a sad smile and nodded, not wanting to say what was on his mind. King Arthur withdrew his sword and ran towards the courtyard on a mission to where the dragon was approaching Martha, hungry as ever.

As he approached the scene, he saw the dragon in its full shape for the first time. It was at least ten times his size and blew fire at him as he got closer. Just as it was about bring its head down to thrash at Martha, who had been trying to back away as fast as she could, he threw a rock at it, thoroughly getting its attention.

The dragon snarled as it moved toward him, breathing fire in his direction, but the king held Excalibur before him to deflect the fire off him.

The dragon raised its tail and swung at the unsuspecting King, knocking his legs and making him fall to the ground. As it approached, it blew its fiery breath at him, but once again but the King was ready and slowly got up, using the sword to deflect the fire.

Knowing that getting Martha out of here was the first priority, he kept his ground, using the sword as his shield to slowly make his way over to Martha. As soon as he reached her, Martha positioned herself so she was behind the King and his protecting sword.

The dragon became frustrated that its fiery breath was not going to help here, so it swung at him with its arm as the King pierced it with his sword.

The beast was now thoroughly pissed off, growling in pain and anger. King Arthur saw his moment because if there was any time to strike this beast, it was right now while it was down. The King jumped at the dragon, aiming for its heart, but the beast unsuspectingly hit him hard with its tail in the air, knocking the King to the ground. The blow and shock made Arthur lose the sword this time as it fell through his fingers through his shock and went flying away from him.

The King got up, sitting completely scared and defenseless next to the just as currently timid Martha, as the dragon moved in for the kill with the trusty sword, Excalibur, not even within reach…


	8. A Damsel No More

The dragon moved ever closer to the defenseless King Arthur and Martha Jones with its slobber from its mouth dropping right in front of them. Their breathes became more shallow with each step that shook the ground from the dragon's size.

The King eyed his sword, Excalibur, with dread as he could not reach it. Martha knew this was her only shot between life and death. The Doctor was not going to come and conveniently save her. This one would have to be all on her own, much like the year that never was.

Martha threw herself back down to the ground, rolling under the beast's gaze towards the sword. The dragon noticed the movement and quickly looked down at her with disdain as she grabbed the sword. Martha had never even held a sword before in her life. While holding Excalibur, she realized that she had never felt more powerful than that moment At the same time, it terrified her that this power was beyond her ability and she would fail because of it.

The dragon tried to claw at her, but she defended herself well for being such a novice. The King, having noticed this, yelled words of encouragement. "Trust the sword!"

The dragon blew its fiery breath at her, but she followed the example of the king and used the sword as her protection. It then tried to strike Martha with its powerful swinging tail but she jumped, higher than she had ever jumped before, and cleared it. Amazed at herself, she neared the beast closer still using Excalibur as her shield.

Martha knew it was her or the dragon, and she wasn't going to let it be her. Martha yelled at the beast much like the Doctor, saying, "Eat this!" She leapt into the air with energy that she didn't know she had towards its chest and effectively stabbed it right in the heart.

Blood began to flow from the blow, killing it instantly and making the dragon fall to the ground. With a very unceremonious, large boom, the dragons body shook the ground all around them. Martha threw the sword back to the king, grinning brilliantly as he looked at her shocked and yet very proud of her. "Not bad, huh?" She expected to have felt really bad about her actions from having really killed for the first time, but she was beyond ecstatic and full of adrenaline from having finally been the one to solely save the day. She was a hero.

Sir Johnson immediately took off running after the dragon's loss desperate to find a new life source. Unfortunately, while looking he ran straight into the bodies of the Doctor and Rose staring at him disdainfully.

Sir Johnson trembled and begged them, "Please! I'm sorry! I had to feed her to stay alive! Please, don't kill me! Just… just help me!"

The Doctor's gruffy and weighed tone of voice said it all. "I used to be so patient, but 900 years of dealing with types like you who sacrifice lives to accomplish their plans makes me sick. Help? After what you lot do, you ask me for help and make me think about it?"

Sir Johnson challenged him, "You going to kill me?"

Rose pleaded, "Look, punish him, Doctor, but don't kill him."

"I don't have to kill him. He has lost his life source through the dragon and he will die himself because of it. He won't be able to breathe the oxygen."

Sir Johnson cried out for mercy, "I've got a couple of hours! Just kill me now, why don't you, so I don't go through the pain!"

"You took people, living and breathing people and fed them to your dragon. You could of left this planet alone, but you had to take advantage of it didn't you? Now your dragon is gone, and so are you. I'm sorry, but that's justice!" The Doctor turned his back to him in disgust with Rose, doing so slower as they walked away from Sir Johnson's crying body.

Rose understood what the Doctor had done and it scared her a little. As she walked away from the desperate Sir Johnson, all she could think about was how dark she had become. Just like him. Ever since she left to travel with him, after she had lost her job, each adventure had hardened her. Right and wrong had become cloudier with each death, but she didn't miss the ignorance. She just knew that she needed to start embracing who she had become; Him. The one she loved.

Martha ran to the Doctor and shared a strong hug with him. He had rejected her, but she knew his hand was forced because there was no other option. No matter what Martha still properly loved him as one of her best friends. She could not forgive him overnight for leaving her, but she also knew that he had in a weird way empowered her. For that, she secretly thanked him. The Doctor looked like he had had just as much on his mind as her as they released their emotional holds without having said a word to each other. Martha left the Doctor and moved to hug her friend, Rose.

The Doctor then smiled up at King Arthur, seeing him hold the sword. "It's in the right hands now."

The King smiled reverently. "Doctor, you are something else. You know more about my fair sword than anyone I have ever met. I'd knight you right here if the ceremony was appropriate."

"Sorry to say we've already been knighted! Queen Victoria beat you to it!"

The King mouthed, "Queen Victoria?"

"I'm sorry, but we must be leaving. We've got more people to meet and more or less dragons to slay."

"That I am sure." The King then regarded Martha, "I have never seen moves like that from such a fine woman. How can I repay you?"

Martha blushed trying to think of something important to say to this legend that she had heard about in her bedtime stories, but had saved. "Don't ever lose that sword. I hope to someday read stories of your adventures!"

"May we borrow a few horses?" asked the Doctor.

"I owe you more than horses, Doctor, but if that is what you want, then let it be granted," agreed the king.

The knights that waited as the four people emerged gave up two of their horses upon the king's orders, and the Doctor, Rose and Martha each mounted a horse with the Doctor and Rose on one and Martha on the other. Martha had actually had brief lessons before as opposed to Rose's complete lack thereof, hence the arrangement. Of course, Martha thought there was a bit more behind that decision by the Doctor. He had made that abundantly clear when he chose to save Rose only a few hours earlier, but for that moment she wouldn't let it bother her. Martha instead rode ahead of the not-couple toward the TARDIS, grinning from her accomplishment with the world at her back.

Meanwhile, while holding the Doctor behind him on the horse to stay on, Rose asked a question that had been bothering her since the Doctor's choice in the dungeon. "Why did you save me and not her?"

The Doctor at first was silent and still. After a breath, he just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure… I honestly said it without even thinking about it."

Rose hugged him harder on that horse, not out of a need for safety, but out of contentment as she found her smile again. She didn't know what he meant by that, but she knew she had meant something to him, and it was enough to help her move on.


	9. Next Time Trailer

Next Time on Doctor Who...

A male voice proclaims, "First mission to another star."

In the blackness of space a spaceship about the size of a large warehouse with the words 'S.S Centari' printed on its side propelled itself making a distant star known to some as the Sun as the only white dot larger than a pin.

"… going where no human has ever gone before."

A faint chilling growling noise is heard.

A man yells in disbelief to three others, "An object just appeared out of nowhere only 100 miles from us heading straight for us!"

A large explosion follows shaking the ship.

A man throws open the door and runs headfirst into the Doctor. He backs away in complete shock as the object of his shock thrusts out his hand. "Hello, I'm the Doctor!" Rose and Martha are behind him with their backs turned working on something.

A man mutters at someone in disbelief. "You're human…."

The crew of the ship stares at a screen showing the space around them. "Sir, there's… nothing…"

Again, a growling noise, but louder.

"An asteroid, meteor, piece of rock, anything at all?"

"Nothing."

A man wearing a captain's uniform yelled disbelievingly, "We're under attack!"

The same captain yells, "I'm sick of this! Show yourself immediately!"

Martha asks, "What is it Doctor?"

A female yells, "25 miles away! Incoming!"

Rose comments, "I like hope. Hope's a good emotion."

Martha repeats, "Hope."

The Doctor mutters, "What are you?"

A middle aged man stares at his computer with a wide disbelief. "Captain, two new life signatures have just been recognized. They're on the ship and they're moving in our direction!"

More growling.

The computer begins saying a message. "Sur-ren-der-your-ship-to-us. Sur-ren-der-or-die."

A middle aged man taunts a woman in a room playfully. "You know what they say. In space no one can hear you screa..."

The growling is now loud enough to drown out any sounds and gives way to static…

Series 4 will continue with "Mission to the Stars" next week!


End file.
